


Suitable For Your Eyes Only

by LadyDeBrief



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Especially When He Gets Sex Out Of It, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Insecure Tony, M/M, Military Uniforms, Possessive Tony, Riding, Smut, Steve is Cougar Bait, Steve is Too Polite For His Own Good, Superhusbands, That's Why He Needs Tony, Tony Liked It So He Put A Ring On It, Tony is Happy to Oblige, Unwanted Sexual Advances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDeBrief/pseuds/LadyDeBrief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Tony has to rescue Steve, who can't help but attract trouble. It's understandable when he makes his Army uniform look that damn good, but not acceptable. Everyone else gets to look, but only Tony gets to touch.</p><p><em>Oh</em>, how he loves to touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suitable For Your Eyes Only

In the beginning Steve was polite. It's sort of his default setting, no matter how much Tony mocks him for it.

(Even though it's, secretly, one of Tony's favorite things about his husband, how utterly steadfast and well-mannered he is.)

Tony thought Steve was doing the "charmingly oblivious" thing on purpose, a kind of subtle refusal of the not-so-subtle attempt by the cougar to pick him up while Tony was off getting drinks and ogling his husband's ass from afar.

It's not until her hand landed on said ass that both Tony—and Steve, if his unfiltered shock and wide eyed stare were any indication—realized just how serious and lacking in subtlety she was.

Steve turned and stepped away, out of reach of the handsy little paws, as Tony pushed off the bar and scooped up the drinks that had been deposited about six minutes ago. Steve has wheedled and coaxed Tony into more social levels of drinking, though it didn't really take much persuasion at all, he could have just asked, but Tony _loves_ seeing Steve wheedle and coax. He's a bastard. He can admit it.

The point was, Tony had only been lingering at the bar for the view and it had been ruined by that washed up old tart with too much Botox and not nearly enough makeup.

Tony wasn't even sure who she was and since it was his house and his party, he could happily send her on her way to go find some other place to troll for a boytoy. This one was taken.

Steve was red in the face and almost stammering in his effort to continue to be polite without sacrificing any of his firm refusal. From the look on the bat's face, she thought it was adorable.

And while it was, that didn't mean she was allowed to ignore it.

"Here, hold these," Tony said as he arrived, surprising the woman by pushing the drinks into her hands. She accepted them because he left her no choice beyond taking them or wearing them and that gown was, no doubt, an overpriced rental.

Steve whipped around and the flush darkened, one hand twitching anxiously at his side before it was quelled by tightening into a fist.

"Tony!" he said, and it was as much relief as panic.

"Hey there, hot stuff," Tony said and grabbed his lapels, dragging him down into kiss that started off harder than Tony intended, their noses bumping and teeth clacking as they crashed together. The anger ebbed almost as soon as he touched Steve, though, and it softened into an almost languid exploration of Steve's mouth with his tongue, a caress to reassure and a promise of more to come.

Steve gave a little whimper and his fingers wrapped around Tony's wrists, but he didn't pull away, just used them to steady himself.

When Tony finally pulled back, his first sight was of Steve, gaze gone a little vacant, lips bright red and shiny and perhaps a bit swollen, and jaw hanging open just a little. It was a very good look on him.

Tony reluctantly turned and faced the woman again who was watching with the pursed lips of grudgingly accepted defeat.

He took the glasses back one at a time, lifting Steve's hand and wrapping his fingers around the stem and waiting to see Steve blink and look down at it before he let go. He retrieved his own glass and raised it in a toast in acknowledgment of her frigid glare.

"It's been lovely," he said, “but you have to go and so do we. And by go, I mean you're leaving the grounds, and I'm going to peel my husband out of his uniform and have the wildest of monkey sex. Cheers!" He tipped his glass, draining it, then nodded to the security he'd drawn with a nod while walking over.

She opened her mouth and her eyes wide in indignant shock, but was being artfully escorted to the door before she could do more than sputter and spit.

Steve stared at her, then looked at Tony. He opened his mouth, but Tony just plucked the untouched glass from his hand and replaced it with his own hand. He deposited it on a table as he led Steve through the crowd to the door.

Steve didn't manage to get out much more than his name a couple of times before the noise of the party was muffled by the closing door and it wasn't until they were on the elevator that he thought to use his greater strength to physically stop Tony. Of course, by then it was too late.

Tony already had him backed up against the back wall of the elevator and mumbled a, "JARVIS, penthouse," before he attacked Steve's lips again.

Steve, who was incredibly hard to ambush unless it was with kissing or sex, in which case it was absurdly _easy_ to do so, just went along with that for a moment before he put his hands on Tony's shoulders and pushed him down and away by a few inches. When Tony tried to push back, Steve held fast.

Damn, Tony'd been hoping that would take longer.

"Tony," he said, not without a fair amount of exasperation, "what the hell was that?"

Tony arched an eyebrow. "That was me playing knight in shining armor to your adorably too polite damsel in distress."

Steve huffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, no, I got that part. What I don't understand is _why_ you felt the need to so publicly stake your claim."

Tony's eyebrow didn't move. "Seriously?" he said instead. "Do you not actually know who you're married to?"

"Tony," he said repressively.

"What? She had her hands on your _ass,"_ Tony said. _"This_ ass," he continued, and put his hands where hers had been, squeezing firmly just in case Steve needed the reinforcement.

Tony didn't actually expect the low moan or the way Steve's eyes started to slide shut.

He blinked once, then grinned and leaned in, lips almost touching Steve's ear as he said, "And we both know who this ass belongs to, don't we?" He closed the distance and sucked Steve's earlobe between his lips, playing with the bit of skin and thoroughly enjoying the way Steve slumped a little bit so he wasn't towering over Tony anymore, another, louder moan escaping.

He nipped gently and drew back enough to prompt, "Steve? Who does it belong to?"

"You," Steve breathed, "Belongs to—" He gasped and shuddered as Tony's left hand circled his hip and palmed the growing bulge in Steve's pants. "Oh god, Tony."

A small increase in pressure was repaid with a sharp jerk of Steve's hips and a whimper.

"Fuck," Tony said, dropping his head to rest on Steve's shoulder. "Goddamn, Steve, I don't even know what to do with you. You're just so fucking gorgeous."

Steve's hips jerked again, but he had enough coherency left to bring his own hand up and grab Tony's ass, pulling his hips forward until Tony's hand was trapped between them.

"Oh yeah, baby," Tony said, grinding against Steve, then wiggling his hand free so there was nothing between them but their clothes, and then doing it again, a hard roll of his hips against Steve's.

Their responses were counterpoint, Tony's groan low to Steve's higher pitched, "Tony!"

"Fuck, Rogers," Tony growled and then crushed his lips to Steve's. It was messy and uncoordinated and both it, and the way Steve was rutting against him was doing nothing to satisfy and everything to frustrate.

It was almost a relief when there was a ding and the elevator doors opened behind him, startling him into jumping back.

Steve stayed right where he was, clinging to the bar with one hand, the other extended toward Tony where it had been clutching his ass. His knees were bent and his chest was heaving as he relied on the wall for support. His open mouth, gasping for air, and the lust-glazed look in his eye were utterly debauched and perfectly glorious.

Tony darted back in, pressing one more kiss to his husband's lips, then grabbed a fistful of his shirt and tie and dragged him out of the elevator.

One stumbling, crooked walk later his back hit the corner of the wall leading to the hallway to their bedroom. It might actually bruise, but Tony really had no fucks to give.

Well, okay, he did, but he was saving them all for Steve.

Who apparently had the same idea, because he just turned and switched positions, taking over the "leading by walking backwards" thing. Tony was absolutely okay with that.

They made it the rest of the way into the room without hitting anymore walls because Steve Goddamn Rogers didn't do anything so pedestrian as walk into shit, even when he was busy being molested by his husband.

And doing a fair bit of molestation himself. Really, it was pretty mutual by this point.

They stopped for half a second when Steve's calves found the bed, and the kiss broke long enough for them to stare at each other for what felt like a long moment.

Then Steve grinned and fell back onto the bed, pulling Tony down with him.

Tony was absolutely okay with that, too, though he caught himself on his hands and crawled forward only until he was on the bed. Steve scooted all the way back to the headboard and then frowned when he saw Tony hadn't followed. "Tony, what—"

Tony bent down and licked the fly of Steve's pants, pressing hard enough to get a nice solid gasp and a few delicious twitches out of Steve.

"Oh god," Steve panted and grasped handfuls of the blankets while Tony settled himself down on his stomach between Steve's legs and nuzzled the prominent tent below his nose.

"UNGH," Steve managed when Tony tilted his head and closed his lips over the mound, sucking just hard enough that Steve bucked up helplessly against him. "Tony, please," Steve begged.

"Please what?" Tony said, looking up with a smirk.

"Please," Steve repeated again, trying for a glare, but just looking utterly desperate. It did terrible things to Tony's heart to see that.

Not to mention his dick.

But Steve Rogers had changed him in many ways during their courtship (and there was really no way to call it anything but that given his Steve had gone about it) and two years (so far) of marriage.

One of those ways was finally teaching Tony the many virtues of patience. Though the means and ends were hardly virtuous, so maybe that wasn't quite the right word.

Either way, Tony ignored the insistent feeling in his own pants and focused on Steve's.

He bent his head once more and gave another long, slow lick up the rough twill material, savoring the likewise long, slow groan from Steve's lips.

He probably could have continued like that for some time, but even his grasp of patience wasn't perfect and the fabric tasted like, well, fabric. He was more interested in the taste of what lay beneath.

Tony glanced up to make sure Steve was watching, and the thin blue rings around blown pupils were just visible under heavy lids. Close enough.

He pushed forward just a bit and tilted his head before lowering it again. It had taken him a little bit of practice to get this part just right, but the sounds Steve made while watching Tony undo his button, and zipper with only his mouth made it more than worth it. He left Steve's belt in place for the moment, opting instead to shift back down and nose aside the pants and boxers below to get to the real prize, Steve's beautifully hard dick.

"God! Tony!" Steve hissed as Tony licked the hot skin, giving his own moan low in his throat.

"God, yeah," he said, then brought a hand up to pull Steve's dick out all the way and steady it while he went to town on it, mouth and lips and just a little bit of teeth to make Steve twitch and grunt. A glance up showed that Steve was biting his lips and one fist was clenching and unclenching in the covers of the bed. The other was fumbling at the buttons of his shirt.

And that... was a _fantastic_ idea. Tony definitely wasn't the only genius in the relationship.

He let go of Steve's dick and scrambled up the bed, sitting up on his knees so he had both hands free. He brushed aside Steve's hand, getting a confused sort of look before Steve realized he'd moved. Tony was now sitting on Steve's thighs and that put his dick just below Tony's. He tried to thrust up, and he did managed to jostle Tony a little, but the positioning was just off and he couldn't get the friction he obviously needed.

"Tony," he growled, but was ignored.

Tony was too busy finishing the buttons and then tugging up Steve's undershirt to bare abs sculpted by hard work and Dr. Erskine. He laid a palm on the warm skin and had to bite his lip to smother the needy whimper in his throat.

"Fuck, Steve," he said when the urge passed and he could speak without embarrassing himself again. _"Fuck."_

Steve's lips curved a little, the tiniest of smirks, and Tony could not have stopped himself from kissing him, from licking his way along those lips and beyond if his life depended on it.

Steve's hands rose to Tony's side and there was no suppressing the whimper this time, the heat soaking through his layers of clothes to brand his skin underneath.

Tony responded by sliding his hands up Steve's chest, under the shirt when it refused to go higher, and finding Steve's nipples, tracing around the hardened nubs and working little tiny gasps out of Steve while Tony sucked on his lower lip.

"Tony!" Steve said, turning his name into a plea.

"What, Steve?" Tony said, peppering kisses along Steve's jaw as he continued to play with Steve's nipples. "What do you need?"

Steve didn't bother to try and speak, he pretty quickly lost the ability to form sentences when Tony got hands on him, instead he just rolled over with a growl, trapping Tony under him. His hips ground down as he took Tony's mouth with his own, and Tony just moaned and let himself be pinned.

He had no problems with this whatsoever.

"You," Steve said, burying his face against Tony's neck, breath hot on Tony's skin. His hips were still going, thrusting against Tony's, but not getting enough pressure, friction, anything if the frustrated growl was any indication.

"What about me?" Tony asked, fingers digging into Steve's side to distract himself. It might not be doing enough for Steve, but it was driving Tony perilously close to the edge.

 _"You,"_ Steve repeated, almost snarling. He pushed back suddenly, almost flinging himself upright.

Tony lay there and looked his fill as Steve, face contorted into a frown, tried unsuccessfully to work his belt.

Again Tony's heart did that thing, that uncomfortable lurching thing, at the realization of how much Steve wanted him, _needed_ him. He'd never had anyone who did that, who wanted _Tony,_ not the genius, the billionaire, the playboy, or the philanthropist, but the whole package.

Or maybe just the man underneath.

"Easy there," Tony said, reaching up and wrapping his hands around Steve's to still them before they snapped the damn thing in half. Steve's shoulders slumped and he looked down, so heartbreakingly despondent at being defeated by a belt, than Tony couldn't smother his laugh.

That made the puppy eyes worse.

"Oh, Steve," Tony said fondly. "Here, let me..." He deftly untangled the Gordian knot known as a sliding buckle, then slid his hands underneath as soon as it was taken care of, fingers pushing under the elastic of Steve's boxers to warm skin. "There," he said.

Steve bent forward and kissed Tony, gratitude and love so strongly felt it left Tony the one gasping for air afterward. All he could do was tighten his grip where his hands had found places on Steve's ass.

He kneaded the firm muscles and Steve groaned into his mouth, then pulled back again and slid all the way off the bed.

"What the...?" Tony said in his utter surprise, then followed it with an, "Oh," as Steve tucked his thumbs in his waistband and pushed, the cloth falling to the floor with a soft whoosh. "Hell yeah," he added and began wiggling free of his own clothes. He couldn't quite stop the hiss as the pressure against his dick was released and it made Steve pause and just _stare_ for a moment. Blue eyes locked on Tony's dick and his throat bobbed, then he visibly shook it off and reached for his tie.

Steve didn't so much shrug as shudder out of his shirt. The undershirt followed and then he was naked as sin and crawling back up the bed to help Tony with the last of his buttons on his own shirt.

Once that was taken care of, Steve started in with the touching and, dear god, Tony loved this part. It was like Steve had gone blind and intended to see every inch of Tony's skin with his fingertips.

Up over his chest, around his shoulders, and back down his arms. Down his stomach and pausing to trace the lines of his hips, then down his legs, inner thighs, knees, calves, and feet, over and under the arch and down around the heel.

Then he was rolled over and it started again, the planes of his back, almost ticklishly light over the bumps of his shoulder blades and down his spine to his ass where Steve rubbed and pressed, as if trying to leave a mark there. He did bend down to lay a light kiss on Tony's left cheek before moving onto his legs.

Tony was nearly incoherent himself by the time he was shifted onto his back once more and Steve leaned down to kiss the arc reactor cover, then up to Tony's lips.

"Mmmm," Tony hummed, warm and loose like Steve had given him a full massage, not just a light rubdown.

And then Steve's hand wrapped around his dick and pumped once up and down the full length and like that the tension was back. It was a delicious tightness, though, one of anticipation not stress. Steve thumbed over the head of his dick and Tony's back arched up off the mattress, heels pressing down, pleasure nearly choking him with the rush of it through his body.

"Need you," Steve said again, kissing Tony's chin, then nudging Tony's head back with his nose to kiss the underside of his jaw. He kept going in a line down his throat, over his collarbone and back to the arc reactor, kissing the scars one by one, all the while slowly driving Tony utterly insane with his hand.

Tony was so occupied, in fact, that it took him an extra moment to register when Steve stopped kissing his skin for a moment to suck his fingers into his mouth.

Tony turned his head and panted as Steve sucked and licked and slathered his fingers with spit, then held Tony's gaze while he trailed those same fingers down Tony's stomach and past his dick and balls, following his body around to his ass.

The steadiness of the look never wavered as he slowly pressed in, even as Tony's ability to hold still dissolved completely.

He bucked and shivered as Steve teased him open, fragments of sentences spilling from his lips as he tried and failed to articulate what he was feeling. Steve seemed to get it anyway, pushing harder, twisting deeper just when Tony needed it. His fingers brushed over Tony's prostate and Tony arched up again, only Steve's hand firmly gripping the base of his dick keeping him from coming apart then and there.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Tony chanted. "Steve. _Steve."_

Steve bent and kissed the corner of his mouth, moving away when Tony tried to chase him. "What, Tony?" he asked, tables utterly and completely turned. Tony wasn't in charge anymore and hallelujah and praise and glory be for that.

"Steve," Tony said again. squeezing his eyes shut to try and focus. "Need you."

"Need me to what?" Steve said, and goddamn him, Tony could _hear_ the fucking smirk.

"Inside me," Tony growled, half from lust and half from annoyance.

Steve curled his fingers and pressed that spot again and Tony whimpered.

Okay, maybe three-quarters lust.

"Please, Steve," he babbled, any shred of anger gone, only desperation left behind. "Need you now. Now now now— _Steve!"_

Steve growled himself and then he was gone, hand and fingers both just gone and Tony's eyes flew wide to make sure he hadn't been, like, transported away by Loki or some shit like that.

It was a fucking possibility in their goddamned lives.

But no, Steve was there, he'd just gone to dig a condom and lube out of the bedside table and left Tony with a view of his ass that left him moaning and reaching for it.

Steve turned back with an amused smile on his lips, and neatly evaded Tony's hands, the fucker.

Tony might have complained, but since Steve was rolling on the condom and then slicking three fingers with lube, he contained himself.

Mostly. "Come on," he goaded. "I'm ready, I don't need—" He cut off on a gasp as Steve pressed the three fingers into his hole and wiggled them around a bit.

"I know you don't _need_ it," Steve said, "but you're going to humor me anyway, aren't you?"

And asking questions like that when he had three fingers in Tony's ass was just unfair, the American people would be so disappointed in their icon if they ever found out.

Not that they would. But if they did, so, so disappointed.

"Steve," Tony whined, all but writhing in his attempts to get what he needed from Steve's fingers and wholly unable to. "Goddammit, Rogers, fuck me already!"

Steve withdrew his fingers and braced Tony's thighs with his hands, the slick and warmth on the left fingers especially notable to Tony's nerves. "Well, since you asked so nicely."

If Steve was gone tomorrow for some reason—god forbid and damn the universe to hell—and Tony lived to be a thousand years old, he'd never forget the feel of Steve pressing into him, breaching his defenses, both literally and metaphorically, and filling up the empty places he didn't even know were so lacking.

Once he was fully in, skin glowing with sweat and chest heaving unsteadily, Steve leaned over Tony and just held himself there for a moment. Tony refused to let his eyes close, memorizing this moment, savoring it, everything from the tremble in Steve's shoulders as he propped himself up to the heat of all the places they touched, not the least of which was where they were joined together, Steve's hips tight to Tony's ass.

"Fuck, Tony," Steve said eventually, lifting his head to look him in the eye. "Just... _fuck."_

Tony snorted, "Know exactly what you mean," he said, though it was maybe a little strained, instead of suave.

He waited exactly as long as he could, then said, "Move." He even twitched his hips a little as encouragement, wringing a tiny sound out of Steve. "Come on and move. Now, please. Come on, I said please. I used my manners, see? I do have them. Because of you, mostly. I mean, Mom and Pepper taught me some, but I never wanted to use them until you. Only did because they blackmailed me or used their freaky mind control powers—"

"Tony," Steve said, and it was almost pained.

"What? What is it? What do you need? Some of this?" Tony asked and shifted his hips again, sending shockwaves pulsing through both of them, if the way Steve's grip tightened on the covers was any indication.

Aaaaand he was officially into the "babbling idiot" phase of sex. Good to now. That meant it wasn't much longer now.

Steve laughed tightly and placed a hand on Tony's side, holding him in place and making all of Tony's nerves under his hand very happy indeed. Ecstatic even.

"I don't mind if you talk," Steve said, "but can we leave your mother and ex-girlfriend out of it while we're having sex? Any other time, I swear I don't mind. Just... right now..."

Tony snorted a laugh and said, "Okay. Fine. Moratorium on mothers and exes in the bedroom. I just meant—"

"I know," Steve said, and it was so fond and tender that Tony felt the urge to look away. He didn't listen to it, didn't give in the way he would have before Steve, instead willfully stayed there, taking in everything Steve wasn't saying with his mouth.

"Love you," Tony blurted out. He felt the flush race over his skin and was torn between mortification and pleased amusement at Steve's grin in response.

"Love you, too," he said, bending to brush a chaste kiss to Tony's lips.

And then he moved.

"Oh dear god," Tony breathed, eyes rolling back. "That's what— Ngh. Fuck yeah, that. Keep doing— UNGH."

Words left him after that, unintelligible sounds all he could find as Steve rocked out of and then back into him, leaving him alternating between almost painfully full and achingly empty.

Steve kept the rhythm steady and, in the beginning, slow. Tony's heart raced in direct opposite of that, and then gave an unsettling lurch when Steve picked up the pace, losing a little of the rhythm.

Not that Tony was complaining. Hell no. He was just fine and dandy with whatever Steve had planned—as long as it didn't involve stopping.

Which, of course, was exactly what Steve did right as Tony thought that.

"Goddammit!" Tony cursed and Steve laughed shakily, and leaned back, pulling out completely. Tony bore down to try and keep him from doing so, which resulted in the second best goddamn feeling of the night so far, but couldn't stop him.

"What the fuck?" Tony demanded, but he didn't even get to finish the question before Steve was gripping his arms and hauling him upright. He frowned, but allowed himself to be manhandled until he was kneeling and straddling Steve's lap.

"Oh," he said, when it clicked, Steve's dick slotting neatly into the crease of his ass. "Okay then."

Steve just grinned and guided himself back to Tony's hole.

Tony sank down as soon as the head had breached and moaned a low, "Ohhhhh, yeah. Best goddamn idea ever," he muttered into Steve's hair, arms wrapped around his neck.

Tony hit bottom and stayed, just, just loving the feeling of being here. Steve let him for a moment, then placed his hands on Tony's ass and nudged upward.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled. "So pushy."

Steve snorted into his shoulder. "Look who's— _gasp—_ talking. Oh God, Tony."

Tony decided that the best way to win the argument was to end it. He bounced up and down in quick succession and Steve made a strangled sound and tightened his grip until Tony was sure he'd have bruises.

He didn't even remotely mind.

After that any sense of control or patience was lost between them, Tony's mind reduced to the commands needed to push up and sink down, riding Steve's dick like it was his purpose in life. Steve, for his part, contributed with perfectly timed thrusts upward, managing to nail Tony's prostate a staggeringly high percentage of the time.

Not that Tony was much aware of the concept of time right now. He honestly couldn't have said afterward if it was seconds, minutes, or days that they were there.

Probably not the latter, but, seriously, it felt a little like forever.

But all good things must come to an end, and this one came to a spectacular one, Steve's hand finding its way between them to grip Tony's dick as the pace sped up and the rhythm broke down and then he was panting and moaning Tony's name and Tony was clinging to Steve with every ounce of strength he had in him, teetering on that edge and torn between wanting to fall and wanting to stay there forever.

And then Steve groaned, "Fuck!" and came with a snap of his hips and a squeeze of his fingers around Tony's dick and that was it. Tony plummeted off that cliff and was gone.

He slumped against Steve, too blissed out to pay much attention to anything as Steve continued little tiny rocking movements that sent aftershocks twinging through Tony's whole body, and stroking his dick almost absently.

It was the latter that broke through the haze, when it crossed the point of pleasurable into overstimulation, and Tony pushed up and wrapped his fingers around Steve's wrist and tugged.

Steve let go and then nudged Tony's head up with his own, pressing their foreheads together.

"Hey," he said.

Tony swallowed to try and clear his throat, but it was less a word that came out and more a garbled bunch of consonants.

Steve kissed his jaw and said, "You know I'll never leave you, right?"

Tony frowned as that filtered through and was parsed, and then, because his brain must still be offline due to post-coital bliss, said, "What?"

Steve gave him an earnest look, the one that was somehow more earnest than all of the others, and, given it was Steve, who could have also been called "Captain Earnest as Fuck" that was saying something.

He laced the fingers of his left hand with Tony's left hand and brought them up, tilting them and pressing his lips to Tony's wedding band.

"'Til death do us part'," he said. "I meant that, but only if I can't get more beyond it."

Tony blinked again, and couldn't swallow the sudden lump in his throat. He was sitting on Steve's lap, a semi-hard dick still up his ass, and his own come all over his stomach, and it might as well have been their fucking wedding day again for all the tangled mass of feelings seething in his stomach like a ball of snakes.

Steve had a way of doing that, and Tony, god help him, was addicted to it. It was definitely one of the reasons he'd said yes when Steve had proposed, even as that voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like his father told him that he was going to fuck this up too and if he really loved Steve, he'd spare him the pain and humiliation and say no.

That voice had gotten quieter after two years of Steve's voice steadily talking over it, and even though it piped up now, Tony could barely hear it.

He _could_ still hear it, though, or the murmur of it, and he didn't actually need to hear it clearly to know what it was saying.

"You shouldn't," he said, before he could stop himself, then cringed and buried his face against Steve's shoulder. His grip on Steve's back tightened. "I'm not—"

"You're everything I could ever want or need, Tony," Steve assured him. He didn't sigh, he didn't even imply it, really, but Tony heard it anyway. "Someday you'll believe that."

He kissed Tony's cheek and then pulled back, lifting Tony enough to slip out of him, and then gently laying Tony down on his side. After removing the condom, tying it off, and tossing it into the trash across the room, he followed and curled up around Tony, as if to shelter him from the world.

Tony let himself be cuddled and held close, then pushed away the doubt and fear. It wasn't gone, just hidden under the rug, but if there was anything Tony could do well, it was ignore things he didn't like to acknowledge.

"Thank you for saving me," Steve said over his head and Tony snorted.

"You didn't need it," he admitted, though it wasn't entirely without begrudging.

"No," Steve acknowledged, kissing his head. "But thank you anyway. My hero," he added, and Tony could feel him smiling.

"Smart ass," he grumbled and smacked Steve's ass in punctuation.

Steve just chuckled and squeezed him tighter. "Yours," he said. "Always and forever."

And that, Tony thought, was a mutually inclusive statement if he'd ever heard one.


End file.
